Skyfall
by odetted99
Summary: I was the one who was supposed to be his "caretaker". But in the end, it was the other way around. He kept me sane,well as sane as you can be with two lives. Chapter 2 is set after 2x11 "The Outsider" Hook/Ariel
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Hook while traveling to to this strange land called Storybrooke, thought it necessary to ask Cora about a certain someone.

"Is she there?" Hook asked as he stood next to Cora as she looked upon Storybrooke.

"Of course, I've made certain she is," Cora said knowingly.

Hook turned his head back towards the approaching fog that surrounded Storybrooke. He looked through his telescope for a flash of red, green, and purple in the surf, but it was not there. Well what did expect after the deal he made? She wouldn't see him coming, he was absolutely sure.

"Perfect," Hook stated simply as he watched the fog disappear revealing just how grand this Storybrooke was.

* * *

**(A/N): This idea came to me in a dream so I'm hoping this fanfic works out. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1- Watching You Watch Him

**Chapter 1- Watching You Watch Him**

* * *

Ariel walked into Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antique's Dealer, after stopping to flip over a penny that was tails up. She quickly hid her face with her hand at the sight of Belle and her boss kissing.

"Eww gross, guys!" Ariel remarked.

They quickly jumped apart. Belle twirled a piece of hair around her finger while Gold or Rumple coughed and whistled.

"Okay..." Ariel said a bit weirded out.

"I'll just go, Bye Rumple!" Belle said running out blushing.

"And then there where two." Ariel stated as she shuffled around her bag.

She grabbed what she needed and walked towards his counter.

"Here is my letter of resignation," Ariel said handing him the letter.

Gold looked it over for a brief moment.

"You know this is crayon, dearie" He said, eyes not looking up from the paper.

"Uh yeah! It's not just in any color either! It's in gold!" Ariel chirped happily.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head and tsked as he continued to read it.

"So I am now jobless?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Yes, dearie," He said," But I have no idea why you would want to quit something you love."

"I found something that appeals to me even greater then working with human objects,"Ariel said as she shuffled through her bag once more.

She handed him a crinkled piece of yellow paper. Gold looked it over and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to work at the Sheriff's Department?"He questioned.

"Well one, it would be like Good Cop, Bad Cop. I'm the good cop. Emma's the bad cop. Two, I would look sexy as hell with a gun. Well come to think out of it, I'd look hot in leather and a badge," Ariel said, dreamily.

Gold rolled his eyes at Ariel's naiveness.

"Still naive as always," He said to himself.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna go apply for Deputy! Bye Rumple!" Ariel teased.

Gold rolled his eyes before replying with," Bye dearie and Good luck!"

Ariel ran out happily and ran as fast as she could to the Sheriff's Department.

* * *

"I love you! From the bottom of my heart," Hook thought as he saw her, for the first time in over 28 years, walk into the crocodile's den.

Her fiery, red hair resting on her back as she carried a satchel, one very much like his own, with her. She had that determined look on her face. One that he had seen many times before. But then she was gone, snatched up by the crocodile.

He waited for a few moments until that Belle girl came out blushing wildly. Hook waited in the shadows until she came again, grinning like a cat.

His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he saw her bright smile, almost. But he realized that it wasn't for him.

"Where do I fit in? When I am watching you watch him?"He thought as he saw her skip merrily off.

Knowing that she was safe for now, he made his way to where the Belle girl should be. His plan was soon to be put in action.

* * *

Ariel ran into the Sheriff's Department.

"Hi Emma," She chirped as she walked over to her friend.

"Hiya Ariel! Let me guess, you saw the flyer," The blonde said smiling at the giddy redhead.

"Of course I did, silly! And I'm here to apply!" Ariel said grabbing resume out of her bag.

She held it out to Emma. As the blonde looked over the paper, her eyebrows rose, slightly.

"You know this is in marker, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, well I somehow misplaced all pens and pencils so I'm stuck with crayons and markers," The redhead said matter-a- factly .

Emma sighed at her friend's child like behaviors.

"Well your excepted," Emma said pulling a badge out of the desk," Don't let the power go to your head!"

Ariel held the badge like it was the most amazing thing in the world. She soon clipped it to her belt.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ariel squealed," What's my first job?"

"Your first job is to clean up all the flyers from my deputy search then you can take the night off," Emma said.

Ariel pouted before nodding her head and running off, saying" You won't regret it, Emma! I promise!"

Emma laughed silently at the young girl's nativity.

* * *

**(A/N): This was incredibly fun chapter to write because I used one of my favorite songs in it. I hope you all like it! Please R & R!**

**"Watching You Watch Him" By Eric Hutchinson**

_Lyrics:_

_I love you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_And that's not gonna change but things look grim_

_When I am watching you watch him_

_I give you_

_The best a man can hope to give_

_But I'm not feeling brave chances are slim_

_When I am watching you watch him_

_Ohhh What is left to learn_

_When he would let you crash and burn_

_He never gives attention but you still yearn_

_Where do I fit in_

_When I am watching you watch him_

_God only knows why I still wait around_

_Except I hate to see you cry_

_And I need you_

_But there are things I cannot do_

_I want you_

_When he's playing all his games_

_And it gets hard to tell who's the victim_

_When I am watching you watch him_

_And I love you_

_Like a broken record plays_

_But I'm a windowpane a phantom limb_

_When I am watching you watch him_


	3. Chapter 2- What the Hell?

**Chapter 2**

**What the Hell?**

* * *

Ariel rushed out of her bed as soon as she got the call. Luckily she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Ariel slipped on her silverish-whiteish leather jacket. She grabbed the badge and her gun and clipped them onto her belt.

Ariel rushed out of her small home and headed to her aqua blue motorized scooter. She slipped the matching helmet on her head, started it, and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Ariel parked her scooter, she ran inside. She saw Emma,Snow and Charming talking in hushed whispers.

"What happened?" Ariel asked tentatively.

Mary Margret or Snow came over and gave her a big hug.

"Belle was shot by Hook and fell over the line,"Charming said solemnly.

"What the hell was she doing near the line?" Ariel asked trying to comfort a silently sobbing Snow.

"You'll have to ask Stiltskin, since its not my place to say," Charming said as he walked over to her,"but I advise against it at the moment."

Ariel moved away from where she was standing and ran to find Gold. She found him watching Belle, a few minutes later.

"What the hell happened?"Ariel asked angrily.

Mr. Gold turned to her with a sad look in his eyes. He looked like he was crying. Mr. Gold sat down in a chair, defeated. Ariel sat down next to him.

"Belle was seeing me off so that I could find my son," He said slowly and sadly,"then Hook came out of nowhere and shot her. She fell over the line and doesn't remember anything."

Ariel gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She gulped, wiped away the tears that were formed at the corners of her eyes, and tried to compose herself.

"I think that it was because Hook was trying to show me something," He said softly,"That I'm wrong in believing that I deserve love and that love is meant to hurt. "

"Someone once told me,"She said as she laid her head on his shoulder," Love hurts whether it's right or wrong."

In that moment, the pair had an unspoken agreement. They would comfort each other until no longer needed. Both of them lost someone today. The mermaid and the monster would do anything to have Belle back, anything.

* * *

Hook thought about Swan's words. He hasn't told her the full story so she wouldn't understand. That was something to be told once his mermaid had her correct memories back. They were locked away inside a necklace.

The necklace was old but very pretty. The silver chain had become tarnished do it now looked grey. There was one single jewel inside the circle of silver. It was blood red and had an everlasting glow to it. The jewel held his love's memories. The same ones he took to protect her.

All of the memories were of them, together. Hook would often look back on them when he was in near death situations. He would think of all the times he missed the chance to say 'I love you'. But soon he would have forever to do so. As long as things went to plan.

"I'll save you my little mermaid, I promise,"He said to the lonely room.

* * *

When Emma had found Ariel, she was passed out with her head on Gold's shoulder. Gold quickly woke the sleeping redhead up.

"What..What did I miss?" Ariel mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Ariel, I have a job for you," Emma bending down to be at the redhead's level.

"Please say its not taking down more flyers," The former mermaid complained,"My fingers have so many paper cuts."

Ariel showed them her non-seeable cuts. Emma and Gold chuckled.

"What? It's not funny,"Ariel cried.

"I can't see a thing," The blonde said,"But your job is to watch over a certain someone."

Emma winked and nodded her head to side. Ariel understood that Emma wanted to talk privately.

"Excuse us,"Ariel said placing a reassuring hand on Gold's shoulder as she stood up.

Once he nodded for her to go, Emma and Ariel walked off around the corner. Ariel leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"You wanted to talk?"The redhead said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need you to watch Hook and guard him from Gold," Emma said," I know you have a rough past with him. He told me about it. But you are the only one who I can trust with this situation."

Ariel sighed heavily and brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

"But.." The former mermaid trailed off, knowing it was a lost cause, "I'll do it. But if it gets to much to handle, you'll have to watch him."

"Thank you so much Ariel," The blonde said relieved, "Here's the key to his handcuffs."

Emma handed Ariel a small silver key. It was very ordinary but was very valuable. Ariel quickly pocketed it in her jacket.

"Anything else?"Ariel questioned.

"Nothing except don't tell Gold," Emma said quickly.

"Gotcha,"Ariel said before standing up, " I'm gonna check up on him if you don't mind."

Once Emma nodded, Ariel walked off down the hall to find the pirate's room.

" All my life I've been good but now?" Ariel thought , "I'm thinking, what the hell?"

* * *

**(A/N): I had a great time writing this chapter since I got to use one of my favorite songs! I hoped you enjoyed this installment of Skyfall! Please R&R! Happy Shipping!**

"What the Hell" By Avril Lavigne

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_What  
What  
What  
What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_


End file.
